


'till the stars fall from the sky for you and I (I'm gonna love you)

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Lazy Saturday mornings on campus are spent through teasing and cuddling.





	'till the stars fall from the sky for you and I (I'm gonna love you)

**Author's Note:**

> So, since I'm a little late on my May the fourth anon exchange, ssimpleandclean, I figured you'd appreciate something of a placeholder until I'm finally able to finish your gift.  
> May the fourth be with you, darling ❤︎

“What're you doing?” Leia whispered, peeking down from the top bunk.

Cassian shushed her, reaching forward to poke a sleeping Jyn on the tip of her nose. She swiped at his hand in her sleep, nuzzling into the pillow. “I've been doing this for fifteen minutes,” he said in a hushed voice, trying to hold back chuckles.

“She's going to-” he lightly traced his index finger along her neck, making her shiver. She turned away from him, towards the wall the bunk was pressed against.

“She's out,” he said a moment later. He traced along her exposed side, his sweatpants riding low on her hips. She pushed his hand away again, covering her side.

“Her stomach is the worst,” Leia grinned.

Cassian bit his lip, turning back to her with a smirk. “Really now?” Jyn knew he was ticklish and frequently abused that knowledge, but he never really had the chance to learn those weak spots on her- even if he'd  _ definitely _ found some spots that made her weak. He carefully slid the arm he'd been laying on underneath her, maneuvering his arm to pin her wrists. He could hear Leia holding back her chuckles behind him as he slowly started tracing his fingers back and forth along Jyn's stomach. He bit back his own laughter as she wriggled this way and that trying to move out of his hold. When he moved his fingers faster, moving along all of her uncovered skin, her sports bra doing nothing to help give her any cover, she finally woke.

“Wha-” she cut herself off with a laugh, pressing herself away from his fingers and unthinkingly, moving further into his grasp. He smiled, her laugh music to his ears. She was a thing of beauty, whether she was scowling- as she so often did -or laughing. He occasionally joked he was unsure if she was even able to laugh, but he counted each amused huff he could draw from her as a personal victory. “Cassian, you're dead!”

“That sounds so much less threatening when you can't stop laughing,” he teased, watching as she attempted to free herself, her movements spastic but weak. He'd end up with a few bruises on his shins for sure, but it'd be worth it. 

“Cassian,” she laughed, desperately trying to spin in his arms.

“What was that?” he asked, mimicking her usual teasing. “I can't hear you over your laughter.”

“Please,” she begged breathlessly, desperately attempting to pull her hands free.

“No, no,” he taunted, not stopping the movement of his fingers. “There will be none of that,” he teased, quickly grabbing her wrists. He pulled her hands up and out of the way to pin them to her chest.

“You're evil,” she jabbed between gulps for air, attempting to twist her hips for leverage. He stilled her, draping his thigh over hers. “Please,” she continued. “I'll do anything!”

“Anything, really?”

“Cassian, please!”

“Fine, fine,” he sighed, resting the hand dancing over her skin onto her hip. The hand holding her wrists to her chest fell back to the bed, freeing her. “I'll cash in on that later.”

“Whatever,” she panted. She let out a shaky breath of relief, inching away from him and closer to the wall.

“No,” he whined, pulling her back against his chest.

“Only if you're not going to do that again,” she pouted, already melting back into him despite her threat.

“Of course,” he smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to the shell of her ear. She pulled the blankets up over them, her breaths evening out as she easily fell back asleep after mere moments of quiet. 

“Pushover,” Leia huffed, leaning back onto her bed properly.

Cassian shushed her again, closing his eyes and curling closer to Jyn, smiling against her neck as he slowly drifted off himself.


End file.
